


the sound of change

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson change in one another's absence.</p><p>A 300-word (and 2 cents) drabble, probably the start of something longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sound of change

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because I've missed writing, and I've missed contributing to the Skoulson fandom. I'll probably come back later and add some more to this. I like where this is going, but I had to give myself a stopping point so I can get some sleep this weekend. :)

Her brow furrowed a bit as she looked at him, taking in his appearance. She hadn't seen him in quite a while, with everything that had been going on since he'd dropped her off at the Retreat. They’d been in minimal contact, nothing face-to-face for months. She didn’t think he had an expression this open since she had begged him to stop being the Director and just be her friend for a minute.

She forgot they weren't alone in the room and she slowly brushed the tips of her fingers against the side of his head, along the temple where his newly-cut hair was shorter. Coulson blinked in surprise, and even flinched slightly, but he didn't pull away. He looked over Skye's shoulder at Fitz and Mack, who were standing quietly off to the side. Fitz was smiling fondly, and Mack looked a little uncomfortable, like he thought he was intruding on a private moment.

"You're getting some grey," She said quietly, not teasing him at all; she actually sounded a bit wondrous about it.

"Stress will do that." Coulson replied wryly, leaning his head back away from her hand just slightly, so Skye would notice the questioning look on his face.

She seemed to regain her awareness and she took a step away from him, looking a little embarrassed. His expression softened, and then he gave her an almost coy look as he reached out and trailed the fingers of his right hand through one of her waves of shorter hair that framed her face.

"You grew out your bangs."

Skye rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away, both of them chuckling, and Mack and Fitz shared perplexed expressions.

“You look good,” they said in unison. Humor danced in Coulson’s eyes, and his smile held some sort of secret promise.


End file.
